Conclave:Attica
The Attica is a Tenno automatic crossbow. It is the slowest firing of all automatic weapons, but makes up for this by dealing high damage per shot, coupled with a high critical chance. The Attica, by design, also fires bolts, much like the Boltor, allowing for collateral damage within crowds, at the cost of leading targets due to travel time. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all fully automatic rifles, behind Zhuge/Panthera. **High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance. *Tied with Soma/Soma Prime, Rubico, and Baza for highest critical damage multiplier of all primary weapons, and highest critical damage multiplier of all bows. *High base accuracy. **Pinpoint accuracy when aiming. *Very ammo efficient. **High ammo reserve for its magazine size. **Uses rifle ammo pickups instead of the scarcer sniper ammo pickups. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Counts as a bow in regards to Fire Rate mods, doubling the fire rate bonus. *Silent. *Has a polarity. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and Flesh. *Low status chance. *Projectiles have travel time. *Slow reload speed. *Second slowest fire rate of all fully automatic weapons, behind Panthera. Tips *While possessing an Auto trigger, the Attica is best used when fired in bursts to better aim shots and manage its small magazine. On the other hand, its automatic fire combined with its native knockback makes it good when strafing against multiple enemies, or shooting a single tough enemy multiple times. *The Attica ragdolls enemies it kills a significant distance with momentum. This momentum allows the Attica to kill an enemy behind the first target. * synergizes well with the Attica due to the weapon's multiple shots per magazine combined with its automatic trigger, giving it a very high chance of triggering explosions within a shorter amount of time than conventional bows. This makes the Attica more proficient at crowd-control than single-shot bows like the Dread, with its full-auto fire allowing one to strafe an area with explosive bolts to deal damage against multiple enemies. **The potency of the crowd control property of this trick can be boosted much further with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, since each copy's Thunderbolt explosion will still deal full damage unlike their normal attacks. This can be further augmented if Mirage has installed. *Important to note that though the Attica is a crossbow, maxing it out will not unlock the PS4 "Bow Proficiency" trophy. Trivia *The Attica is the second crossbow introduced in the game, after the Ballistica. However, it is the first full-sized crossbow to be introduced. *The Repeating Crossbow is an ancient Chinese invention, using a hand-operated mechanism to achieve faster rates of fire than normal crossbows at the cost of killing power. *Attica's namesake is a region of Greece that encompasses the entire metropolitan area of Greece's capital Athens. The Greeks also had a type of repeating ballista (A kind of scaled up crossbow) called the Polybolos, *Like the Dread, the Attica's 'string' glows with energy-colored light running along it towards the draw point. Media AtticaCodex2.png|Attica in Codex. Attica Colour Customization.png|Attica Colour Customization Warframe Attica A Gay Guy Reviews Attica, Hard Wood & The 50 50 Warframe Attica ThunderBolt Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.2.0 Lets Max (Warframe) E48 - Attica Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 7 *Critical damage increased from 2x to 3x *Damage decreased from 125 to 80 *The Weapon Recoil has been reduced. *The Fire Rate has been increased to 3.67 rounds/sec *The Flight Speed of the bolts has increased. *The Critical Chance has increased to 25%. *The Critical Multiplier has increased to 2x. *The Ammo Capacity has increased to 20. *Disposition has been increased for the Attica. *Attica damage has been increased in Conclave. *The Soaring Strike Mod is no longer usable with the Attica or Daikyu in Conclave. *Attica damage increased in PvP. *Attica is now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed the Attica not firing as a silent weapon – the weapon is now functioning as a Silent weapon by design. *Fire rate increase – almost doubled. *Clip size increased from 8 to 16. *Damage increased from 100 to 125. *Tweaked the energy colors on the Attica. *Introduced. }} See also *Zhuge, another crossbow. *Ballistica, a miniature crossbow. fr:Atticade:Attica